One day in Asgard
by Nevermind555
Summary: La première rencontre de Lune et de Loki. OS dédié.


_Petit OS cadeau pour ma chère Lune de Neige ^^_

* * *

**One day, in Asgard**

Lune foulait pour la première fois le parvis du Bifröst. Elle fut d'emblée impressionnée par la prestance dorée de la cité d'Odin : Asgard.

La cité était littéralement suspendue dans l'espace et en son plein centre trônait le palais dont l'architecture évoquait clairement les tuyaux dorés d'un orgue. Somptueux.

Lune ne cessait d'avoir le nez en l'air, admirant ces constructions hors normes.

Elle se disait que le prince de ce royaume devait être aussi attractif que cette cité magnifique. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée !...

Ployant un genou devant le concerné, elle le remercia pour son accueil et lui dit son admiration pour sa majestueuse cité.

Des rires lui firent relever la tête.

"On aura tout vu !..."

"C'est la meilleure de l'année !..."

"Houmpf ! Hahahaha !"

"Confondre Thor et Loki, hahahaha !"

Lune fronça, levant les yeux sur le beau visage qui la surplombait.

"Relevez-vous, je vous prie." l'y invitant d'une main galante. "Je suis Loki, le frère de Thor. Vous avez dû nous confondre."

Lune ouvrit la bouche, cramoisi lui montant aux joues. "Oh, je... pardon, je pensais..."

Ledit Loki eut un petit sourire doux, se penchant jusqu'à l'oreille de Lune. "Votre geste a été apprécié, croyez-le."

"Confondre Loki et Thor, sérieusement !..." décréta une guerrière du groupe en croisant les bras et dévisageant Lune.

OK. Celle-ci était franchement désagréable.

"Eh bien, eh bien !... Que se passe-t-il ici ?"

La guerrière avisa l'arrivée du grand blond avec un sourire complice. "Figure-toi que cette jeune personne vous a confondus, Loki et toi."

"Amusant, non ?" amena un second du groupe.

"Assez, oui." admit le blond, s'approchant. "Je suis Thor. Le fils d'Odin."

Le regard de Lune passait du dénommé Thor à celui nommé Loki.

Se pouvait-il que ces deux-là soient frères ?... Réellement ?...

"Je... suis désolée." rosit Lune.

Thor l'invita à s'installer au banquet, poussant un roux au physique imposant qui venait de s'atabler et se servir.

"Fais de la place, Volstagg."

Lune adressa un petit regard à Loki. Ce dernier dut saisir le message.

"Thor." attrapant la main de Lune avec une hardiesse dont il s'ignorait jusqu'à présent capable.

Le dieu blond croisa les bras, sourire narquois flottant sur le visage. "Eh, elle nous a simplement confondus, Loki."

"Va pas t'imaginer avoir le panache de Thor, Loki." siffla la guerrière brune, d'un air mauvais.

"Ne les écoutez pas." l'invitant à s'installer à l'autre bout de la tablée, s'installant à ses côtés.

"Rappelez-moi votre prénom..."

"Lune."

"Ah, Lune. L'astre nocturne de Midgard ?..."

"C'est cela."

Loki glissa son regard émeraude sur le groupe de Thor qui, visiblement, gloussait face à la situation. Il se composa rapidement un visage en revenant à Lune.

"Vous, c'est Loki, c'est bien cela ?..."

Loki... qu'est-ce que ce nom sonnait admirablement à ses oreilles !...

"Une pointe de malice dans ce nom..."

"Vous trouvez ?..." lui offrant un sourire éclatant.

Ce disant, il avança le poignet et son bracelet se changea en petit serpent qui glissa jusqu'à Lune.

"Oh !..." trouvant cela adorable.

"Vous ne les craignez pas ?..."

"Non. Celui-ci est particulièrement plaisant et d'une belle brillance bleutée - émeraude." caressant la petite tête à la langue fourchue. "Vous savez donc faire des tours ?..."

"Mère m'a enseigné la magie."

"Oooh !..." tapant presque des mains.

"Voudriez-vous que je vous montre quelques tours ?..." lorgnant sur le serveur qui versait le vin, levant la main pour effectuer un geste tournant, faisant du liquide des insectes volants qui se disséminèrent partout, survolant la tablée, s'y posant, créant un mouvement de panique.

Lune avait les yeux ronds tandis que Loki s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Une femme blonde, belle et élancée, vint s'installer aux côtés du jeune dieu. "Loki." sans être réprobateur, camouflant un léger rire.

"Oh, mère, laissez-moi vous présenter Lune."

"Enchantée, Lune."

"Ma mère : Frigga." appuyant un baiser doux sur le dos de la main de la femme.

Odin, placé en bout de table, se leva pour le discours.

Lune se tourna vers Loki. "Allez-vous lui jouer un tour à votre façon ?..."

Loki afficha un petit sourire, cherchant l'approbation de sa mère avant de se décider.

Le sceptre. Le fameux. L'orgueil d'Odin.

Loki choisit de le faire fondre. Le métal coulait, sans brûler le moins du monde, provoquant l'effarement général.

Odin observait ses mains imprégnées, dubitatif.

Lune devait contenir un rire impulsif.

Frigga secouait la tête, indulgente.

Du côté des rangs du fils légitime, ça trouvait le gag beaucoup moins amusant.

"Un tour de Loki." grinçait la guerrière.

Thor, lui, se marrait. Finalement, se dit Lune, il était moins rigide qu'il n'y paraissait !... Il était même assez détendu du slip !... A dire vrai, il n'y avait que le rire de Thor qui résonnait dans la salle comble !...

"Thor a toujours apprécié mes tours." déclara Loki avec une pointe de fierté.

Odin réorganisa sa pensée et lança son discours tandis que Thor fit un tapage, montant la jambe sur la table et sifflant à tout va, brandissant la fameuse Mjolnir avant de la reposer distraitement sur la table, la faisant craquer en deux à l'emplacement.

"Votre frère est un réel bout-en-train !..." nota Lune.

"Il a ses moments, oui." admit Loki.

Lune avait bon appétit, ce qui amusa le jeune dieu. Il fallait dire que la nourriture était délicieuse et les saveurs goûtues et variées !...

"Tu voulais impressionner la galerie, Loki ?" demande la guerrière, avec une certaine hargne.

Cette fille... ce qu'elle pouvait être insupportable, songeait Lune, se retenant de ne pas le lui annoncer en face.

"Sif, arrête, c'est bon, c'était un tour inoffensif." intervint le jeune dieu blond.

"Il n'empêche, c'était..."

"Sif." froncé. "C'est un jour de fête. Tout le monde a le droit de s'amuser et de prendre du bon temps."

"Loki aime se faire remarquer." déclara un bellâtre blond nommé Fandral.

"Tu lui fais de l'ombre, Thor." déclara narquoisement Sif. "Il est donc bien forcé de se rattacher à la seule chose qu'il maîtrise : la magie, à défaut de tout autre talent guerrier."

Loki roula des yeux.

Lune serra le poing.

"Sif, belle Sif." amena Loki, ironique. "Dois-je te rappeler qui a souvent sauvé votre trio grâce à ses tours de passe-passe ?"

La guerrière croisa les bras. "C'était parce que Thor était occupé à en abattre vingt."

Lune avait envie de supplier Loki pour qu'il change la langue de Sif en reptile !... La vision seule amusait fortement Lune.

Mais voici arriver Odin.

"C'était un tour très moyen, Loki. Que tu le fasses lorsque nous sommes en famille, pourquoi pas. Évite ce genre de choses en public, à l'avenir."

Dis donc, le vieux !...

"Je m'en excuse, père." dit Loki, sincère, moue contrite.

"Je suis certain que l'on ne t'y reprendra plus."

"Bah, ce n'était qu'un tour, père !..." intervint Thor, détendu. "Inoffensif, en plus."

"Assez, Thor." réprobateur.

Ouh mais c'est qu'il n'aime pas qu'on remette son autorité en cause, le papy !...

"Pourriez-vous me faire visiter la cité ?" demanda Lune à Loki.

"Avec grand plaisir." avisant les amis de Thor.

Ces derniers se détournèrent, se trouvant des excuses et occupations.

"Vous semblez seul disponible." annonça fièrement Lune à Loki.

Cette perspective, du reste, était loin de déplaire au jeune dieu et il était vraiment rare que quelqu'un recherche sa compagnie...

* * *

Les voici sur les toits de la cité, disposant d'une vue d'ensemble incomparable.

"Cet endroit est magnifique !..." s'exclama Lune.

"J'y viens très souvent." avoua Loki. "Il existe cependant un endroit encore plus incroyable." avec un petit regard en biais.

Lune tapa des mains, excitée.

L'ambiance était totalement différente de la cité lumière. Ici tout n'était que pénombre, l'antichambre des ténèbres.

Lune se pressa d'emblée contre Loki. Ce dernier affichait un sourire terriblement inquiétant, ravi, il fallait le dire, d'effrayer la jeune femme avec ce qui lui causait non moins d'effroi.

Sur un piédestal trônait un trésor de guerre et pas des moindres : le coffre renfermant les hivers anciens - une relique confisquée aux géants des glaces.

Loki fit avancer Lune.

"Voici ce que tous les géants des glaces nous envient."

"Qu'est-ce ?..."

A l'intérieur dansait une énergie inquiétante qui ne se contentait pas seulement de lancer de la lumière mais qui soufflait comme le plus glacial des blizars.

La lumière surnaturelle reflétait étrangement sur le visage de Loki.

"Voici le trésor de guerre ramené de Jotunheim."

Lorsque Loki étendit la main pour toucher le coffre, une voix forte retentit : "STOP !"

Lune se retourna d'un seul tenant, fixant l'endroit d'où avait jailli la voix puissante d'autorité.

Odin en personne !...

Loki le fixait. "Allons, père, je ne crains rien..."

"Eloignez-vous de ce coffre !"

Lune fit un pas en arrière puis deux, poignet retenu par la main ferme de Loki.

"Que craignez-vous ?..."

"Je vous ai dit de vous éloigner de ce coffre."

Par provocation, Loki posa la main dessus et y demeura... jusqu'à prendre une teinte bleutée, yeux virant au rouge vif.

Lune ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Elle chouina notamment du fait qu'un froid mordant venait de se dégager de la main de Loki pour remonter le long de ses veines.

Loki, effrayé, souleva sa main en contact avec le coffre et l'effet cessa instantanément.

"Suis-je maudit ?..."

"Non."

"Que suis-je ?"

"Mon fils."

"Quoi de plus ?"

L'œil rescapé d'Odin se braqua sur Lune. "Laissez-nous."

Mais la poigne de Loki se referma sur le poignet meurtri de Lune. "Elle reste, _père_."

Loki venait de prononcer le terme "père" de manière tout à fait ironique, comme si le qualificatif lui brûlait la gorge tant il était mal à propos.

Odin soupira.

"Et tu vas me dire la vérité. Sans chercher à la déformer."

Ouch ! Usage du tutoiement... le respect était mort là.

"Le coffre n'était pas le seul trophée ramené de Jotunheim ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ?"

A l'évidence non !...

"Je refuse de m'exprimer devant quelqu'un d'étranger à notre famille, mon fils."

"CESSE DE M'APPELER AINSI ! NOUS N'AVONS RIEN EN COMMUN !"

C'est à cet instant que le vieillard se laissa glisser au sol, dépossédant Loki de sa colère la plus légitime.

* * *

Loki s'était isolé, fixant l'horizon d'Asgard. Courir jusqu'aux confins de la cité et s'y jeter ?...

Lune le trouva sur les toits surplombant le palais.

Loki fut surpris qu'elle l'approche ainsi. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. Elle n'était sans doute guère au fait de ce que représentaient les _Frost Giants_. Loki comptait la mettre au parfum fissa !...

"Sais-tu ce que représentent les Frost Giants dans l'imaginaire collectif des Asgardiens ?"

_Des sandwiches d'un célèbre fast-food américain ?..._

"Non mais je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à l'apprendre." lâcha Lune, peu impressionnée.

"Des monstres. Assoiffés de sang."

"Ooooh ! Charmant, charmant !..." tapant des mains. "Capables de faire de l'ombre à cette légende midgardienne nommée Dracula ?..."

Loki haussa le sourcil. Jamais entendu parler de ce type.

Il finit par sourire, croisant les bras. "Tu es très particulière, Lune." amusé, oubliant un instant colère et frustration.

"Ça ne te plaît pas ?"

"Au contraire."

Lune en profita pour se rapprocher de lui. "Tu sais... je ne pense pas m'être trompée de beaucoup en te saluant à la manière d'un prince car je suis certaine que tu finiras pas régner sur cette cité, tôt ou tard. Ton frère est beaucoup trop irréfléchi et casse-cou pour ce faire, même s'il sait gagner la sympathie de ses sujets. Mais toi... toi, tu seras... un roi magnifique, Loki." levant la main pour lui caresser le bras.

Loki la fixait de ses émeraudes, buvant ses paroles comme le meilleur des nectars.

"Un descendant de _Frost Giant _?... Sur le trône d'Asgard ?..."

"Tu as su parfaitement t'adapter aux mœurs asgardiennes, Loki. Tu sauras te plier au protocole d'un règne."


End file.
